Out with the Old-In with the New
by harrypanther
Summary: Modern AU. It's New Year's Eve and Hiccup, heartbroken from the break-up with his almost-fiancee, is forced to attend the annual Berk New Year's Party. Can an equally desolate blonde give him hope of a happier New Year? One-shot. I don't own HTTYD. Hiccstrid


**A/N: Driving to go shopping on New Year's Eve and this idea came to me. Holidays, relationship issues and alcohol HTTYD style.**

 **Disclaimer: How To Train Your Dragon remains the property of Cressida Cowell and Dreamworks.**

 **.**

 **OUT WITH THE OLD-IN WITH THE NEW**

It was clearly some not-very-cunning form of torture that his Dad had devised, insisting Hiccup attend the annual Berk New Year's Eve Party at the Town Hall when all he wanted to do was to curl and mope at least until March. But Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock, Mayor of Berk, was not a man blessed with sympathy for any sort of disaster and he had very brusquely dismissed any protests from his gloomy son.

"Have away!" he had said irritably. "Sitting around like a wet afternoon isn't achieving anything, son. You need to get up and get out here. So the lass chose someone else! It's hardly the end of the world!"

"Feels like it," Hiccup had grumbled, poking his breakfast disinterestedly. His father, being a hearty four hundred pound man close to seven feet in height, had cooked up a huge plate of fried bacon, eggs, sausages, bread, tomatoes and mushrooms…none of which Hiccup felt like eating. The polar opposite of his father, Hiccup was lean and lanky, coming in at a reasonable six one with brilliant forest green eyes and tousled dark auburn hair that brushed his collar. Stoick was a flaming redhead with a massive beard a man could almost lose a yak in: he looked the epitome of a Viking warrior. Hiccup was slouching around, still in his pyjamas though it was after eleven.

"Ye canna let a small disappointment knock yer about like that!" Gobber added. Stoick's best friend since childhood and Hiccup's unofficial Uncle, the man was a hearty huge shape, shorter than Stoick but as round in the girth with a long braided blonde moustache and a bald head. He was missing a left hand and a right foot through similar but separate accidents in the demolitions industry and used a prosthetic foot but a hook in place of his hand: it suited his rampantly extrovert personality...and total lack of tact

"Small disappointment?" Hiccup said, raising his irritated gaze to glare at Gobber. "I was in love with Heather. We had been together for almost four years and I was about to propose to her…when she tells me she's been cheating on me for over a year…with my best friend, Fishlegs! And now they're not only together but engaged and going to be married on the Equinox celebrations! How am I supposed to feel?"

"Howsabout relieved?" Gobber suggested grinning and taking a huge chug of his coffee while filching some of Hiccup's bacon. "Yer had a lucky escape there!" Hiccup glared at him. "The lass was clearly a cheating harpy to run off with yer friend Fishlegs…she wasnae right fer ye!"

"But that doesn't alter what I felt…and how much it hurts that I was betrayed by both of them!" Hiccup snapped. "And the fact they'll be at the party, parading around is really gonna rub it in…when I turn up alone…"

"You won' be alone, son," Stoick said cheerfully. "You'll be with us!"

The thud as Hiccup's forehead hit the table echoed round the kitchen.

"And that officially makes me the lamest twenty-four year old in the history of Berk," the jilted man said despondently. "I'm gonna be the only one turning up there alone as my former girlfriend and former best friend show off together and all my other friends and their partners all enjoy themselves."

"What about that girl you crushed on at school…Astrid, was it?" Stoick asked.

"She left Berk," Hiccup said as he slowly lifted his head off the table, ignoring the red mark on his forehead from where he'd hit the table. "I told her I really liked her at Graduation and she smiled and said she liked me too-but that she was leaving to go to Dettinger College out of state-and she couldn't see how a long distance relationship would work. Her Mom said she was engaged to a guy called Eret when I saw her last Snoggletog."

"Ne'er mind!" Gobber told him cheerily. "Plenty more _fish_ in the sea…"

"Thank you, Gobber," Stoick snapped, seeing his son wince.

"I mean, look at me!" Gobber announced. "I'm still on the market and…"

"Gobber…not helping!" Stoick growled through his teeth.

"And I'm still totally happy wi' me lot…" Gobber said cheerily, emptying his mug.

"Good for you," Hiccup grumbled and sat back in his chair, pushing his untouched breakfast away. Stoick sighed and sat next to him, the chair creaking alarmingly.

"Son…I know it hurts," he told the younger man in a gentler voice. "What she did was very low…what they _both_ did. But your being miserable doesn't do anything but give them satisfaction they've hurt you." Hiccup flicked him an unfriendly look and he sighed, his big face falling into an unfamiliar introspective expression. "What I mean is…I know what it's like to lose someone you love…" There was an inflection in his gruff voice that reminded Hiccup that though Valka Haddock had been his Mom, she had been Stoick's wife and soul-mate and her untimely death from cancer when he was six had stripped Stoick of his love. He had never remarried, never looked for another because he had known there was never anyone else out there for him. Unbidden, Hiccup reached out and laid a hand on his father's huge paw.

"I miss her too, Dad," he sighed. "I know, what you're saying is right but it just hurts. I was never really in love before and to have all that…torn up and stamped on by the two people who should know better, who should want not to hurt me is pretty…hard. I mean, Fish knew what Heather meant to me…I talked with him all the time. He knew I was going to propose. And to find out he'd been listening and agreeing and all the time, seeing her behind my back was just…gutting."

Stoick nodded, his grey-green eyes crinkling in understanding.

"Betrayal is the hardest thing to take, son," he said with understanding. "And believe me, I will not forget or forgive them. But today, I have to be the Mayor and at the party, the Thorstons, Jorgensens, Ingermans, Oswaldsons, Hoffersons, Larsons and the rest will all be there. And I will have to smile and be jovial and a perfect host because that its my duty. And being there as my son is your duty!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"I need to see Mom," he sighed. Stoick nodded.

"Aye," he murmured, stroking a finger over the thick wedding band on his left hand. "It keeps her close, especially at times like this."

"You should come," Hiccup suggested. Stoick stared at him. "You come with me to see Mom…and I'll come to your party…" Stoick looked alarmed.

"But I have to oversee the final preparations for the party!" he protested. Hiccup quirked a small smile.

"I'm sure Gobber will be able to manage," he suggested, his voice amused. Stoick's face folded into panic.

"Son," he hissed. "Are you insane? The hall will be filled with mead, great lumps of roasted meat, ale and Viking decorations…" Hiccup grinned, green eyes twinkling.

"And…?" he replied. "This is Berk. We are Vikings! If people don't like it, they can always move away!" Stoick grinned.

"Well spoken, son!" he said and rose. "Get dressed. Gobber-see to the final preparations for the party. And try not to mess anything up!" Gobber gave his wide grin, blue eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Nae problem!" he reassured hi friend. "I'll just make a few tweaks…"

"Oh Thor, give me strength," Stoick groaned. "Just as long as that damned stuffed yak doesn't make an appearance…"

oOo

The party was in full swing and music was blaring through the extravagantly decorated Town Hall, reverberating off Viking shields, helmets and the stuffed yak that Stoick had expressly forbidden Gobber to bring to the party. There was punch, mead, ale, wine, whiskey, vodka and canapés, yak roast, hog roast and salad and bread. Respondent in his Chain of Office, Stoick was cruising through the crowded room like a warship, nodding and greeting his fellow Berkians in his favourite brocade waistcoat. Gobber was singing to one side with Hoark, Ack, Spitelout, Mulch and Bucket, clanking flagons of mead and downing roast yak by the plateful.

Hiccup stood to one side, staring bitterly at the glittery banner saying '2017', his deep red shirt and dark jeans and converse suitably anonymous. It was the year he had planned to wed Heather and finally settle down…but now, he could see her dancing with his former best friend, the big husky fair-haired shape of Fishlegs pressed against Heather's lithe form, heads close and giggling. They spun and Hiccup saw them kiss, Heather's jet hair shimmering in the subdued light and the candles. Her grey-green eyes were fixed on the round face of her fiancé, meeting his twinkling blue gaze with a soft smile that spoke of her affection..and left Hiccup's chest burning with jealousy. He stared in shock and took a deep, shuddering breath.

 _Jealous? He had never been jealous for a single day in his life…until she had left him for Fish._

His eyes trailed up and watched them twirling on the dance floor to Wham's _Careless Whisper_. The irony of the song wasn't lost on him, but he could only feel the pain in his heart as he watched them dance. She only had eyes for her beau…the same adoring look he had felt shooting warmth and electricity through him as they had danced at various events for the past four years.

 _Gods he was in worse shape than he thought if he was using the word 'beau'._

"Ya know, if looks could kill, you'd be guilty of double murder," Ruffnut told him cheerfully, pressing a paper cup of punch into his hand and dragging him right back to the present.

"I'd like to see anyone prove it," he growled. She swatted his shoulder.

"What they did to you was pretty shitty," she commented, swigging a cup of fruit juice. "But you can't let them ruin your life!" She looked at her: she had been a wild one at school, half of the lunatic twins who had been responsible for the most destruction and pranking in the history of Berk High. And now, she was married to his cousin, Snotlout, and expecting their first child, evidenced by the neat bump visible under her green Snoggletog jumper and maternity jeans. Her grey eyes were filled with sympathy.

"You know, my Dad said the same," he admitted, downing his punch in one mouthful, "but seeing them there just makes me feel…sad…" Ruff sighed and then wrapped him in a hug.

"Donkey! You still have us," she reassured him as Snotlout ambled up. The stocky young man was half a head shorter than Hiccup, his blue eyes and slicked back black hair familiar. "Tell him, Snot!" Without hesitation, the stocky boy wrapped a hug round his wife and his cousin-made more awkward by the neat bump from her pregnancy.

"Yeah-my Princess is right," Snotlout said with a smile, earning a gagging mime from Ruff, though she slid her arm through his afterwards. "You know, I never liked Fishface…never trust anyone who reads too much!"

"Hey!" Hiccup protested. His College courses had been even more intensive than Fishlegs and he read furiously.

"…except you, cuz, because you're okay. A bit dorky…" Snotlout continued, trying to retrieve the situation.

"HEY!"

"…but that's you! I mean, you were never hugely athletic or buff but you're a decent guy and you're kind and caring and deserve someone who will love you for that…and Heather clearly wasn't that girl," Snotlout finished. Ruff rested her blonde head on his broad shoulder.

"Babe-that's almost the nicest thing I ever heard you say," she congratulated him and he grinned.

"I'm a caring guy," he grinned then kissed his wife, a hand possessively caressing her rounded middle. "You know you're gorgeous, right?"

"And you know if you ever do what Fishlegs did, I'll axe little Snotlout off?" Ruff smiled back. Snotlout gulped.

"Moving swiftly on…" he said hastily. "Look, come and join us, cuz. It's not healthy to be on your own at this time of year."

"Yeah-Tuff would love to see you," Ruff invited with a smile. "He's getting drunk for me because I'm not allowed to drink while Snotnut's in here! I'm going to spike his mead-it should be a laugh!"

"Or he could die of alcohol poisoning," Hiccup pointed out. Ruffnut gave an unconcerned laugh.

"Nah-I do it to him every year!" she admitted. "And it is hilarious…though probably moreso because I'm just as wasted…" Hiccup managed a small smile at that memory. Drunken twins were even wilder than usual and tended to fight. Snotlout, in a rare flash of common sense, had forbidden Ruff from drinking at all at this New Year and surprisingly, she had agreed without a fight: even Hiccup could see they were genuinely happy together. Hiccup refilled his cup and trailed along with the pair to join the rest of their friends…and he was immediately embraced by Tuffnut. The male twin still had his long blond dreads, dressed like a surfer despite the very brisk Berkian winter weather and was already very drunk. He pressed a very sloppy kiss on Hiccup's cheek.

"AARGH! Gerroff!" Hiccup yelped, trying to push the overeager twin off him. "Cami!"

Tuff's girlfriend-his old schoolfriend, Camilla Bogby or Cami for short-glanced up at his plight and burst out laughing. She was short, only reaching Hiccup's shoulder, with wild blonde hair, a grungy grey tee-shirt dress and black converse, her pretty face and piercing blue eyes lit by amusement at the sight of the tall, auburn-haired man trying to push the smooching male twin off him.

"Hey, Hic-you're gonna have to deal with him yourself!" she teased him. "I'm not the boss of Tuff!"

"No, that's my job," Ruff sighed. "Tuff-let him go!" Finally, Tuff released Hiccup, who desperately wiped the slobber off his cheek while the male twin flung himself on his sister.

"Hey, butt-elf-you're looking even fatter and uglier than ever!" he slurred.

"Love you too," Ruff said and shoved him back. He slipped and sat down in the middle of the floor then sighed.

"It's not the same," he said. Cami crouched by him.

"I love you, baby-now get up and stop slobbering over people." He brightened up.

"Okay…" and he allowed Ruff and Cami to haul him up. While Snotlout was having a quiet word, Cami gently rested a hand on Hiccup's arm. She looked up into his face.

"You okay?" she asked him gently. He gave a heavy sigh.

"Honestly-no," he said, "but everyone tells I ought to accept it and move on…but honestly? I-I just can't because it wasn't a stranger who went off with my girlfriend…it was my best friend. So I lost both of them…both my go-to people to discuss anything with have left me." He shrugged. "I mean…is it me? Am I such a hopeless, useless, worthless person that no one wants to be with me? 'Cause it really feels like that!" Cami leaned close, her usually playful face serious.

"Hiccup-you're a great guy," she reassured him, "and what they did to you was horrible and low and completely inexcusable and…what the Hel is my idiot boyfriend doing now?" Hiccup swung his head round to see Tuff hugging the stuffed yak that his father had been so dead set against bringing to the event. "Excuse me, Hic…he's got a yak fetish…he has to climb on any yak he sees-then tip it over!"

"Hi, guys!" a horribly familiar voice said and Hiccup stiffened. He turned-to see Heather and Fishlegs walking up, Heather hanging onto his arm. The big husky man was smiling, a small new moustache clinging to his upper lip and familiar blond pudding-bowl cut transformed to something more stylish. He was wearing a shiny grey shirt that had clearly been a Heather buy. Snotlout looked up coolly and Ruff folded her arms.

"Aren't you going to say hello?" Heather asked, her voice turning a little hurt, her bottom lip pouting slightly in a way that Hiccup had previously found very attractive but which was now very obviously put on.

"Hello," Ruff said in a hard voice and turned away to look at her husband. The jet-haired woman scowled at the snub, her sharp eyes sweeping over Hiccup, who was frozen in shock.

"Hi, Hiccup," Heather said. He swallowed and stared directly into her eyes.

"Hello, Heather," he said tonelessly. He didn't acknowledge Fishlegs at all. Heather's scowl deepened.

"Look, we're all friends here," she began but Ruff turned back, her thick braids swinging.

"Are we?" she asked. "Friends don't pull the kind of stunt you two did."

"But we've been friends since Elementary School," Fishlegs protested. Hiccup's eyes flicked up.

"Yeah…we _were_ ," he said bitterly.

"And frankly, Fish, after the stunt you pulled, why would we wanna be friends with you?" Ruff asked.

"People change," Snotlout added. "Hey-we all know that and we've all changed since School-but frankly, I don't like who you are, Fish. Stabbing a friend in the back? Running off with his girl?" He shook his head. "Not cool."

"And if we have to choose-and I think we do, Heather and Fish-then we choose Hiccup," Ruff said sternly. "I mean, he's not a lying cheating conniving backstabbing bitch!"

"Oh, c'mon, Ruff-that is just completely…" Fishlegs protested.

"Honest," Snotlout told him sternly. Heather stared round her friends, shocked. She had been assuming they would all remain her friends and Hiccup would just conveniently vanish…but it was a huge blow to her ego when she realised that they had chosen her jilted ex…and all seemed to take a really dim view of what she had done. Her grey-green eyes swept over the assembled friends and took a step towards the tall, lean shape with the auburn hair and the wounded green eyes. She switched on her most appealing smile and offered him her hand.

"No hard feelings, Hiccup," she told him sweetly. "You lost to a better man…" His face hardened and he ignored her hand until she dropped it.

"Would've been nice to know there was a competition in the first place," he shot back. "Instead of sneaking around behind my back and then dumping me as I was about to propose to you. And worse-you betray me with my best friend-who knew exactly how I felt about you and how much I loved you. And neither one of you had the honesty or the courage to own up to what you were doing and tell me where I stood."

"Look, it's not my fault that Fishlegs is twice the man that you are…" Heather riposted.

"Literally," Hiccup snapped. "Except in courage where he's about 1%."

"C'mon, Hic-I never took you for a sore loser," Fishlegs cut in now. "Heather chose me and we're deliriously happy…" The auburn-haired man glared.

"At someone else's expense," he said bitterly. "Someone who was supposed to be your best friend."

"I can't help we fell in love…" Fishlegs protested shortly.

"Could help lying to me!" Hiccup snapped. "You know, I would have been heart-broken at losing Heather but it would slightly less agonising if you had the honesty to come to me when it happened-not a damned year and a half later having been cheating on me behind my back all that time!" Heather blinked, her lip trembling.

"I-I didn't want to hurt you," she said in a small voice.

"Cut the crap, Heather!" Hiccup sneered. "You know I am an honest person and your dishonesty hurt me most of all. And stop the trembly lip act! I've seen it all before!" She scowled, the pretence vanishing.

"Oh, you've become very bitter and sarcastic, Hiccup," she sneered. "Glad I found out about you before it was too late!"

"What do you mean?" he said in shock. "That's the most fatuous comment I've ever heard! You cheat on me with my best friend, lie to me for eighteen months, dump me as I'm on the brink of proposing and get engaged to Fish a week later! I should be grateful I found out about _you_ , Heather. I mean, cheating, lying, betraying…I should thank Thor I was saved from you!"

"Hey-you apologise!" Fishlegs snapped at Hiccup.

"Why? For telling the truth, Fish? All the adjectives could apply to you-but it's worse because we've been friends since we were five…and you stab me in the back over a girl." Hiccup stared at him, his green eyes glittering. "But remember one thing. If she's done it before, she can do it again. A leopard doesn't change her spots. So watch your back-because one day, you may be the one watching her hanging off another man's arm!" Fishlegs shoved Hiccup back.

"Is that a threat, fishbone?" he growled. Hiccup stared at him, half-shocked at the implication and half-hurt at the old, cruel insult from his school days.

"You are more stupid than you look-really hard, considering that ridiculous do, Fish-if you think I'd ever trust that lying, cheating bitch again!" he shot back. "You're more than welcome to her…until she betrays you for the next guy that catches her eye!" Fishlegs shoved Hiccup back harder, slamming him into the buffet table.

"Don't call me stupid!" he threatened. Then he was hit at shoulder height by a drunken Tuffnut.

"Not cool, Fishface!" he shouted. "You don't kick a man when he's down!" Fishlegs overbalanced and went down, landing on the male twin. Tuff kicked Fishlegs in the side-ignoring the irony-and the big man yelped. Heather threw herself on the male twin and Ruff grabbed her hair, hauling her back.

"Get off him!" she shouted.

"Dagur!" Heather shouted and her older brother ran forward, buff and tattooed. He was reaching for Ruff when Snotlout launched with a scream.

"Get off of my wife!" he bellowed and the two men crashed to the floor. In a second, punches were being traded, drinks were flying and cursing filled the hall. The rest of the guests gathered round, especially when Cami raced in to haul Heather off the pregnant twin and deal her a hefty slap. Gobber whooped in excitement and led a chorus of cheering. Stoick face-palmed and looked for his son…but Hiccup had grabbed a bottle of mead and was walking determinedly towards the door. His father grabbed his arm.

"Son…are you alright?" the Mayor asked urgently, his eyes sweeping over the dishevelled shape. Hiccup shook his head.

"This was a mistake, Dad," he said in a low voice. "I'm heading out for some fresh air. Don't worry-I won't do anything stupid. I just need to clear my head."

"Will you be okay?" Stoick asked him. Hiccup managed a very wan smile.

"You go stop the fight, Dad-I'll be fine. I'll be with Toothless," he said and wandered out into the night.

oOo

Astrid Hofferson arrived back at her parents' home and found it in darkness. She sighed, grabbed her bags and let herself in, heading steadily up to her old room and dumping her stuff on the floor. With a sigh, she headed downstairs and found the note, reminding her that her family were at the Annual New Year's Eve party at the Town Hall. She sighed and wandered into the kitchen, fixing a coffee and stirring the black liquid aimlessly for a few moments. She was still in turmoil despite the fact that it was whole six months since he left her, six months since he had broken her heart and her dreams and taken pretty much everything else as well. So she had finally headed home, to restart her life with her parents back in Berk, away from the bad memories and the debts and disaster Eret had heaped on her. She slammed her coffee mug down and sighed.

What she really wanted to do was to see her friends, have a dance and get drunk. And she may as well do all three with her family at the Party. So she poured the coffee down the sink, grabbed her coat, purse and keys and headed out for the Town Hall. It was after ten and she wanted to make sure she made the fireworks at midnight. Vikings let off fireworks at New Year celebrations to scare of gnomes and trolls…

 _Like our pleasant demeanour wouldn't do that on its own anyway_ she thought with a small smile. _Though I wish I had set some off just in case before I met that uber-troll Eret..._ She sped up her pace as she headed up the hill towards the centre of town. Her breath was coming in clouds as she rounded the corner and the shape of the Town Hall opened up ahead of her across the Plaza, jutting against the brilliant star-strewn sky. Head down, she stalked in…

…into the middle of a brawl. Most of the people, her parents included, were in a loose circle around the area where all her friends seemed to be engaged in a mass brawl. As she watched, a pregnant Ruff- _pregnant?_ -slapped Heather while Dagur punched Snotlout and Tuff and Cami attacked Fishlegs. She walked up to join her parents as Mayor Stoick walked forward.

"EVERYONE! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" he roared and the combatants paused…then reluctantly pulled away, splitting into the various camps. The Mayor glared at them all. "I don't care what this was about but any more nonsense and you will no longer be welcome at the event! Understood?"

"Yes, Mayor Haddock," came the mumbled replies. Astrid sidled up to her parents and Ingrid turned to see her daughter standing there, her cheeks red from the cold, azure eyes shining and wisps of her golden blonde hair escaping from the thick braid over her left shoulder. She squeaked and flung an overjoyed hug around Astrid. Immediately, her father joined in and the family embraced for a long moment before they pulled apart.

"It's really a celebration now! Hey-everyone! Astrid is home!" Haagen Hofferson announced excitedly. "Mead all round!"

Astrid found herself surrounded by close and extended family all asking questions and because she was honest and straightforward, she explained what had happened to her fiancé and how her life had collapsed when he had run off with her neighbour, everything in their account and left her with heavy debts that had consumed all her savings and the house they had bought. There was a chorus of sympathy and support which just made her feel worse-because she was Astrid Hofferson-and she was a high achiever. She never failed-but she had failed catastrophically in her relationship and her life outside Berk. Finally, she was able to escape the blanket of sympathy and head for her friends.

It was immediately obvious that something serious had happened, for her friends were clumped into two distinct camps, each glowering at the other. Astrid sighed-then headed first for her best friend, Heather and smiled at the black-haired girl as she approached. Heather was pressed close to Fishlegs-who had his hair in a very peculiar slicked back style and was in a too-tight shiny grey shirt. Heather smiled happily as she saw Astrid, her grey-green eyes almost triumphant. She squealed and flung a very big hug around her friend, which Astrid returned.

"Ast! I'm so glad to see you!" Heather exclaimed. "It's been so horrible-everyone has just been so mean and arguing because Fish and I are engaged and they're all jealous!" Astrid glanced over at Ruff, Cami, Snotlout and Tuff, who were staring at her. None of them looked especially friendly and Astrid wondered what had gone on.

"That sounds…unusual," she noted. "I mean why would any of them be jealous, Heather? Ruff and Snot are married and Tuff and Cami really don't care about that sort of thing. they live in an old camper van, for Thor's sake!" Heather cast her a sharp look.

"Not you too!" she said shortly. Astrid frowned.

"Heather-I have no idea what's going on," she said. "Just got back from disastrous end of relationship, remember?" The other woman calmed and leaned close.

"So," she said, "tell me everything."

Over a couple of large cups of mead, Astrid explained her woes again and couldn't help notice a slightly smug look on her friend's face as the blonde explained why she was back. Heather made sure she clung close to Fishlegs, who was very attentive and sweet to her and Astrid frowned. Heather was clearly crowing gently over her misfortunes and flashing her engagement ring. Astrid mused as she listened: something had happened that had split her friends apart into two groups…and though she naturally gravitated towards Heather, who had been her best friend forever and Fishlegs, who was a steady, sensible young man, she knew there were always two sides to every story. And she knew Snotlout and Ruffnut had grown up a lot over the last few years.

"So…engaged?" Astrid asked gently. "When did that happen?" Heather flashed a brilliant smile, showing off the tiny diamond solitaire on her engagement finger.

"Fish popped the question just a week after…" And then she stopped. Astrid frowned.

"After?" she prompted. Heather gave a false little laugh.

"After we sorted out the last problems holding us back," Heather said evasively. "Look, it's nothing Ast! You know you're my best friend, don't you?" Astrid nodded and sipped her mead. "Will you be my Maid of Honour?" Shocked, Astrid burst out into laughter.

"I-I would be honoured," she said with a smile and hugged Heather. "Can I catch up with you later? I need to ask Snotlout if he still has that office and if he's looking for any help…" Then she rose and walked over to the others, smiling. She was met with a wall of stony looks. "Hey, guys," she greeted brightly and a few mutters of 'traitor' were audible from Tuff. Astrid frowned. "Okay-what the Hel has been going on?" she asked angrily.

"Oh, now you ask, Miss I-side-with-Heather!" Cami snapped. Astrid scowled and fought to hang onto her volcanic temper.

"Look-I have literally just arrived back in Berk after nearly six years and I am always going to go see my best friend from school first off!" she explained, her fists tightening. "I can see something has happened but I really have no idea what. I presume you are jealous of Heather for some reason?" Ruff snorted and patted Snotlout on the rear.

"Why would I be jealous of Heather? I have a beefcake right here-not a spineless lard bag!" she said unkindly. Astrid slammed her cup down and folded her arms.

"Right-so tell me what's up," she demanded.

"Hey-I thought you were engaged to your own beefcake," Cami put in, coming closer. "Is he coming later?"

"I doubt it," Astrid snapped. "It all went to Hel six months ago when he ran off with the student who lived next door leaving with all my money and gifting me enough debts to wipe out everything he'd left!" She growled. "If I see the bastard again, I will axe off his…"

"Fishlegs," Ruff smirked. Snotlout looked pale.

"I presume your bestie didn't tell you how she ended up with Fishlegs?" Cami teased Astrid, circling her. Temper rising further at the tone, Astrid turned to keep the girl in her laser glare.

"What do you mean?" Astrid snapped.

"Would you be surprised to learn that Heather was going out with Hiccup Haddock for four years and she dumped him earlier this month? That she had been cheating on him with Fish for over a year? That the poor sap was about to propose when she crushed him?" Ruff asked her pointedly.

"Oh, come on!" Astrid snapped. "Heather isn't like that! She has been with Fish for ages…" Ruff burst out laughing.

"No-she was with Hiccup for ages…until she ran off with his best friend!" she scoffed. "He's absolutely in pieces. Why do you think we were all fighting? She was trying to make friends with us to exclude him and we decided we didn't want anything to do with that lying, cheating, conniving, stab-in-the-back, treacherous bitch!" Astrid shook her hand.

"What? I can't believe that!" she said, though she recalled Heather's smug expression again. She frowned. "Where's Hiccup? I want a word with him…" Snotlout caught her arm.

"Only if you're kind to him, Astrid," he said seriously, though his black eye removed some of his gravitas. "He's completely broken-hearted…and he always had a massive crush on you since before High School. He was pretty gutted when you blew him off at Graduation and it took him almost two years to get the courage up to ask Heather out. And now she's dumped him for his best friend? If you can't be kind to him, leave him alone. I mean it. Poor guy has suffered enough!"

"He's not the only one," she snarked back and immediately felt bad because just saying it meant she was acknowledging that he had been hurt by her friend. She paused. "I promise I'll be gentle, Snot. You know we were always friends, no matter that I decided not to go out with him." The stocky young man nodded and wrapped an arm round his wife's waist as Astrid stomped back towards Heather.

"Do you believe her?" he asked Ruff and the female twin gave a small smile.

"I believe Astrid Hofferson is on the warpath," she said. "Stand back and watch the fireworks!" Tuff glanced at his watch.

"But they aren't for fifteen minutes!" he protested. Ruff rolled her eyes and Cami swatted the back of his head.

"I guarantee they'll be in here in about thirty seconds!"

Astrid marched over to Heather and glared at her. Her friend gave a small smile. "Hi, Ast! So what lies did they feed you?" The blonde balled her fists.

"Did you cheat on Hiccup Haddock with Fish while you were going out with him?" she demanded. Heather tried to look wounded.

"Ast! How could even think such a thing…?" she protested in a very hurt voice.

"Answer the Loki-damned question, Heather!" Astrid snapped.

"What was it again?" she asked, still playing dumb. But Astrid wasn't buying it anymore.

"Did you cheat on Hiccup while you were going out with him? For a year?" Astrid's voice was a low growl.

"I…"

"Yes," Fishlegs said in his clear voice, his hand gently round hers. "But we were in love and it really wasn't…"

Astrid swung and her fist crashed across Heather's jaw, throwing her backwards over the buffet table and dumping her in a heap behind the table, gravy smeared all over her face. Astrid leaned forward, her face red with fury.

"As someone who was cheated on and dumped, it really _is_!" Astrid shouted. "You are despicable-both of you! And both cowards! Not having the honesty to tell the other person you want to end it! You just lead them on, cruelly toying with their heart while getting your kicks elsewhere. And when you finally end it, knowing you were being betrayed for so long hurts so much more! So I wish you both a miserable and lonely and very unhappy New Year! And find another frickin' Maid of Honour!"

Then she grabbed a bottle of mead and stormed out. She knew where Hiccup would be, because they had hung out in High School. It was too late now to go to the cemetery and visit his Mom…so there was only one place he would go. So she headed for the statue in the centre of the Plaza, a perfect black granite representation of a Night Fury, his wings spread and ear-flaps pricked. Because he knew that Night Furies had retractable teeth, Hiccup had always called the statue 'Toothless' and used to come here to think when things were getting too much.

Shivering and glad that she had come in her coat and scarf, she glanced at the familiar statue…and saw the lanky shape sitting between the dragon's front paws, his shoulders and head slumped. Determinedly, Astrid walked forward, her gentle step finally rousing him from his reverie.

"Hey," she said. He frowned and his eyes slowly focussed.

"A-As-Astrid?" he gabbled.

"Third time's the charm," she smiled. "Yup, it's me." She waved the bottle. "Mind if I join you?" He clumsily waved his half-empty bottle and sighed.

"Free town," he mumbled. "Glad you've brought your own…I kinda need all of this…" She jumped up to sit by him and frowned.

"How much have you had?" she asked. He leaned forward and carefully measured out the distance between the top of the mead and the top of the bottle with his fingers.

"Exactly about…this much," he mumbled. She sighed, uncorked her bottle and took a small sip.

"I know," she said. "About Heather." His shoulders slumped and he sighed, then put the bottle to his lips and tilted his head back, his throat bobbing as he chugged a long pull.

"Oh," he finally said, wiping his lips. "I hear congratulations are in order?" She frowned.

"What?' she asked irritably.

"Your Mom said you and wassisname were engaged. Hence…congratulations!" His green eyes flicked up at her tone. She was scowling. "Or not?"

"Not," Astrid said sharply. "Bastard ran off with the neighbour, emptying my account. I lost all my savings and the house to the debts the bastard had left in both our names!" Hiccup gently chinked his bottle against hers.

"Here's to broken hearts," he said unevenly and swigged from the bottle again. She took a small sip and then grasped his hand.

"Hey-slow down," she said softly. "You're not a big drinker, are you?" He sighed.

"Getting more experience," he slurred and she grabbed his hand, gently removing the bottle. She rested a hand on his chest, feeling his breaths heaving through the thin cloth.

"I know how much it hurts, how much you feel betrayed," she told him. "I'm probably the only one who does. Especially as Fish was your best friend." He shook his dishevelled auburn head.

"Look, I have to accept I'm just Useless and no one would want to be my friend…or my wife…" he sighed. "I mean-you wouldn't even try being my girlfriend, Heather finally agreed-but betrayed me for a year and a half with my best friend and got engaged a week after dumping me! And I was going to propose!" He ran his hands through his hair. "Gods, how hopeless am I? I never suspected either one of them! So when they told me, I was poleaxed. I-I just don't know how I can ever try again. I mean…everyone will know how utterly stupid I am…and…and I must be worthless because how could anyone do that to someone who they had any feelings for?"

His emerald eyes were shining and she rested a cold hand on his cheek.

"Everything you said goes for me too," she told him softly. "But worse, I was engaged to that slime. I let him have half my house and put him on my bank account and he stole everything and my self-respect and trampled on my heart! And I really…really…loved him…"

And her voice cracked and tears slid down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and turned away, trying to swipe her cheeks dry but found warm arms wrap around her, pulling her into a warm hug. A hand gentled her hair as she rested her head against his chest.

"Shh, shh," he said gently. "It's okay. I know. I _understand_. And everyone will have asked and you'll have told the story so many times and it just hurts more each time." The hug tightened. "You can drop your mask with me, Astrid. I won't judge. I won't press you for details. I'll just listen when you need it. You can shout at me because I know how angry and hurt you are. I'm here as long as you need me…because I was your friend for years…and now you need me…I'm here for you…"

That just set her crying harder. "I just don't deserve you," she whimpered. "I mean, you are so kind and caring and generous, even when you are hurting as much as I am…and you're just offering to help me. Gods…I wish I could turn back time…because I made the stupidest mistake of all time at Graduation."

He nuzzled her hair gently.

"Wh-what..?"

"I should have said yes," she whispered. "I should have said yes to you, Hiccup. Then we would both be happy. It's all my fault!" He pulled away from her, staring in shock.

"Oh no," he said in a stricken voice. "It has to be me, Milady! I can completely understand why someone as fabulous as you wouldn't want to even go out with me. I'm just…worthless…"

"No, it's me," she sobbed. "You're smart and kind and generous and caring and I'm just bad-tempered and stupid and gullible and…"

"Oh no, Astrid!" Hiccup said, gently lifting her chin with a finger and staring into her swimming azure eyes. His own emerald gaze showed his deep hurt and utter lack of self-confidence. "I'm skinny and sarcastic and too trusting and too stupid to imagine my girl was off with my best friend…how could I ever have imagined you would consider me for a second…I-I just deserve to be alone…" She shook her head and swatted his shoulder firmly.

"You mutton-head!" she scolded him. "You deserve someone who will care for you and love you for who you are and won't be shallow and grasping and selfish and treacherous…" But his eyes dropped to inspect the frosty ground and he shook his head softly.

"No one could ever want…this…" he whispered, gesturing to his skinny, dishevelled shape. She stared at him.

"I do," she said suddenly. "Dammit. I do!" She grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward, her lips crashing into his. He stiffened, bleary eyes snapping open in shock and panic…before his brain got into gear and he kissed her back. And from the depths of utter despair, he suddenly felt as if he was weightless. Then just as suddenly, she pulled back and stared into his face.

"Sorry," she said. "But you weren't listening." He stared at her.

"Um…listening now," he murmured, eyes wide. He absently took a swig from his mead and Astrid just as smoothly took the bottle from his unresisting hand.

"I made a mistake," she told him. "Six years ago, I made a mistake. And because of that, we're both hurting. This last year has been…Hel…" He nodded, leaning close to her.

"I would say _you have no idea_ but I guess you do," he murmured roughly. She rested her hand on his cheek.

"And as the New Year arrives, I want to wish for it to be better," she said and sighed. "This is going to seem insane and impulsive and maybe it's the mead speaking but I wanna try making it better with you…"

He managed a small smile, though the despair lifted from his emerald eyes to be replaced by a faint hint of hope.

"This is gonna sound just as insane," he breathed, "because I think I wanna say yes." Her eyes lit.

"Really?"

He nodded. "If you think you don't mind this useless fishbone…?"

"As long as you don't mind this hot-tempered harpy…" she told him. He leaned so close she felt his breath on her skin.

"All I see is a beautiful brave woman who has been hurt and betrayed…and who is willing to give the most useless and worthless man on Midgard a chance," he murmured. "And as said useless and worthless man…I suddenly feel the most fortunate person in this Realm."

"Shut up and kiss me!" she told him and he hastened to comply, his lips moving sensuously over hers. Their eyes closed as their arms wrapped around each other…and overhead, the rockets began to explode.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The words echoed around the Plaza as the revellers exploded out of the Town Hall to watch the fireworks. Gobber nudged Stoick and Ruff poked Snotlout to point to the two figures, kissing sitting on the pedestal of the Night Fury statue in the centre of the Plaza, the rockets lighting the sky overhead.

"I see the lad has taken yer advice," Gobber pointed out. "He's got up and out there-and found himself another lass…a much better one, I guess…" Stoick grinned.

"Let's just hope that this year is better to them both," he said. "And my son has finally found the girl of his dreams."

oOo

Hiccup awoke slowly, head pounding and mouth feeling like he had chewed an old carpet. He blearily opened his eyes and realised the light was _very_ painful in his aching eyes and thundering head, he was naked and he wasn't in his own bed.

And he wasn't alone.

Hardly daring to look at the warm shape curled against him, he shifted slightly to catch a glimpse of long golden hair spread loose over milky pale and faintly freckled shoulders and the pillow. He realised his arm was draped possessively across her and she was as naked as he was.

 _Oh Thor._

The room was light and airy, blue drapes half-drawn across wide windows, blue and green patchwork quilt rumpled across them and clothes-his and hers-strewn all over the beige-carpeted floor. There were two empty bottles of mead on the floor as well. .

There really only was one conclusion: the New Year had started with a bang.

He closed his eyes and gave a slight groan…and then Astrid shifted, a smile stretching her lips. "Morning, babe," she murmured tiredly.

"Morning, Milady," he said hesitantly. She smiled and her eyes fluttered open. She snuggled against him and he cautiously wrapped his arm around her. "I assume we…" She looked up at him and saw he was blushing.

"Mmm, yes," she said lazily. "You're blushing, I'm happy and we're naked in my bed. From what I can remember, you were amazing and we managed to insult Heather and Fishlegs really impressively before we staggered back here."

"Oh Thor…" he muttered.

"I rather think your Dad was hugely proud and there was a loud round of cheers when you punched Fishlegs!" she added with a smirk.

"I will never live this down," he sighed.

"And I think I declared I was the luckiest girl in Midgard for having you as my boyfriend!" she admitted. "Right after I fell off the statue…" Unwillingly, he began to chuckle.

"Oh gods, they'll be talking about this until August…" he admitted, tightening his grasp around her warm and pliant form. She scooched closer and happily rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"At least," she said without any shame. "But by then, I plan to be happily settled into our relationship and laughing at this as one of those embarrassing stories about how we got together…" Hearing nothing, she looked up to see his emerald eyes wide with wonder. "Babe?" He swallowed and his eyes shone with emotion.

"I-I thought you just were with me for comfort," he murmured. "Plus you wanted drunken pity sex." She gave a small smile then leaned up and gave him a small, light kiss.

"Well, the sex was certainly very good…but I am with you because I want to be," she sighed. "Honestly, after what happened with that slime Eret, I have been thinking of you. And realising that I never gave you a chance when I should have, way back after Graduation. I was offered the most amazing chance: to be with Hiccup Haddock-and I was so stupid I turned it down! Fearless Astrid Hofferson-and I was too scared to say yes and go out with a guy I knew would be kind and generous and smart and witty and funny. So I was coming back to Berk to apologise for being such a fool then. I knew there was no chance because you were already taken…by my best friend, no less…but then I found you as sad and let down as I was…and suddenly there were fireworks and mead and-and you. Holding me when I finally couldn't keep being tough and pushing on through everything that happened. And you let me kiss you and you-you were amazing and gentle and sweet and I didn't deserve it. And I still don't because I'm still the girl Eret duped and dumped. But somehow I'm here and maybe…maybe now I have this chance to be with the most amazing guy in the world." He shivered and closed his eyes.

"You don't want me," he sighed. "When you're sober and I'm sober, I'm just a disappointment…"

"Babe," she told him softly. "I _am_ sober now. And the only disappointment would be if you turned me down now after I finally had a shot at being with you." His eyes opened, emerald depths bright with hope.

"You-you're sure?" he asked her. She nodded.

"We've met again after six years when we're both broken-hearted but free. I'm back in Berk for good. I really wanna give this a chance because you are clearly what I need and what I want. The only problem would be if you didn't want me." Her voice trailed to a halt. "Hiccup?"

"Um…you were always the girl of my dreams, Astrid," he told her gently. "I worshipped the ground you walked on when I was in Middle School and I was devastated when you turned me down. Took me two year to ask anyone else out! And if you're sure you want this reject and loser as your boyfriend, then I would be the luckiest man alive. Seriously. Um…please…" She gave a smile.

"I'll take that as a yes," she smirked and kissed him, fingers running through his auburn locks. His gentle, strong hands slid across her shoulders as they kissed harder, breathing accelerating.

"Just one condition," Hiccup said, breathing hard as he pulled back for a moment, his eyes wary. She bit her lip.

"One?" she asked, an eyebrow arching in amusement. He nodded.

"No cheating, Milady. If it isn't working, be honest with me," he begged her. She nodded.

"You too," she replied. He managed a wan smile.

"Never going to find anyone half as wonderful as you so no chance but I promise," he said gently.

"Good," she said. "Here's to a happier New Year…together…"

He smirked. "I'll drink to that," he said.

"No more drink!" she added tartly.

"Was that your condition?" he asked her playfully. She brushed her lips over his.

"Shut up and kiss me, babe," she ordered him.

Yes, Milady," he whispered as he kissed his girlfriend once more.

 **The End.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL!**


End file.
